Brewing
This page is on the subject of brewing Beer and Rum from the Industrial Craft 2 mod. Beer Beer can be made from a combination ingredients that are listed below. The most important of which, Hops, can only be gained via Cross Breeding. Once you have acquired your hops, you will need the following in order to begin brewing: Empty Booze Barrel, Scaffold, Treetap, Wheat, and Water Cell(s). Once acquired, place a scaffold on the ground. Then, place an empty Booze Barrel on '''the scaffold. It will replace the scaffold. This is your booze barrel fermentation plant. Do not insert a treetap into the booze barrel until the process is completed. Treetaps stop the fermenting process. If you're done fermenting, right-click the Booze Barrel with a treetap. The treetap is placed on the side of the Booze Barrel and fermenting will stop. If you now right-click the treetap with a Stone Mug, the mug will be filled with whatever you've brewed. The amount of drinks you can harvest from a barrel is equivalent to the total amount of water cells that went into making it. To drink the beer, simply hold right click. '''Recipes: A brew's name is based on 3 ratios. The water to solids ratio determines the first word, wheat to hops ratio the second, and fermenting time the third. To get the first word, add up the number of hops and wheat used and divide by the amount of water cells used, then consult the table below. To get the second word divide the amount of hops used by the amount of wheat used. The third word comes from fermenting time. A server that is running slow will need more time to fully ferment. The above times must be verified. All in all, there are 245 different drinks beverages that can be made, and if you include Zero and Rum, it is 247. It should be noted that the maximum amount of any ingredient is 32. With this in mind, a single booze barrel is capable of producing a total of 32 mugs of perfect Dragonblood using 32 water cells, 16 wheat, and 16 hops with a fermenting time of 24 hours. This fermenting time can be achieved by placing a redstone torch, then a timer. Set the timer to 86400 seconds ( an auto clicker really helps) then, attach a toggle latch to the output of the timer, with a lamp by the side that is off. As soon as you place the ingredients, remove the torch.When 24 hours is over, the lamp will turn on. Fermenting time can be sped up by the Watch of Flowing Time from the Equivalent Exchange mod. ___________________________________________________________________ Dragonblood Dragonblood is the final stage of beer fermentation. Its effects are much stronger than normal beer and they last a good deal longer. It takes approximately 24 hours for a brew to turn into Dragonblood. Rum The easiest and most simple Drink to make but with some neat features! It can be made by putting sugar cane into an empty booze barrel. Like other alcohols, allowing it to ferment longer will yield a stronger alcohol with more potent effects. rum gives fireproof and defense effects for the first dose, and stronger defense but negative effects thereafter Effects There are many effects that will happen if too much alchohol is consumed. Some of the known effects are Nausea, Strength IV, Mining Fatigue, Blindness, Resistance, Fire Resistance, Instant Damage, Slowness, and Poison. Some effects may be deadly, so caution is advised. Slowness: slows player as if sneaking. Mining fatigue: Player mines slower. Strength: Player deals greater damage. Resistance: Player takes less damage from physical attacks. Nausea: Possibly the most fun. The player becomes dizzy and their screen sways back and forth. Blindness: Will make the player see a very short range of only a few blocks, the rest fading into black. A Terra Wart will remove all debuffs like slowness, mining fatigue, nausea, while leaving only the buffs such as strength and resistance. Bugs *There is a strange type of beer called Zero, it has no effects and looks like watery soup. Category:Cross Breeding Category:Industrial Craft 2 Category:Brewing